Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state image sensor and a camera.
Description of the Related Art
There is known a solid-state image sensor that provides a charge holding portion in each pixel and thus allows all pixels to simultaneously transfer signal charges generated in photoelectric conversion portions to the charge holding portions. In the solid-state image sensor having this function, when light from outside enters the charge holding portion that is holding signal charges, charges newly generated by photoelectric conversion in the charge holding portion produce noise. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-98446 describes a solid-state image sensor in which a light-shielding layer is provided in a semiconductor substrate. This aims at suppressing charge generation in the charge holding portion and suppressing degradation of image quality.